The present invention relates to a herbal cream formulation useful for therapeutic and cosmetic applications: cracked heels, dry skin disorder, skin allergies, depigmentation and anti fungal activity. In the formulation of the present invention, the herbs that are used are known to possess anti-inflammatory, antiallergic and wound healing properties. The formulation may also be useful in treating chopped hands, hyperkeratosis and minor cuts and burn wounds.
Skin acts as a barrier between body and its environment maintaining a controlled dynamic equilibrium. Stresses imposed by environment can cause changes in skin and major purpose of creams under consideration is to help reverse these changes and maintain a normal healthy skin. Cracking of heels is a common problem, which is observed in almost all individuals in extreme winter and summer seasons in tropical climates. Skin is a protein gel hydrated in its inner most layers and largely dehydrated in its surface layer. The purpose of water in the outer corneous layer of skin is of great physiological importance in that (1) certain amount of desiccation from skin surface minimises bacterial multiplication and assists in maintaining integrity. (2) The continual desquamation of skin is nature""s method of removing debris and foreign matter, which are generally embedded in skin apertures.
It is not desirable that drying of skin layer should proceed to such an extent that corneous layer prematurely flakes away and cracks develop on the skin surface.
Cracks on the heels, in extreme winter season, develop because of the closure of the pores in the outermost layers. This problem worsens if the atmosphere has low humidity. Cracks on heels are also developed in extreme summer seasons because of migration of water from innermost layers and subsequent evaporation from outer skin surface in low humid environment. In both cases, it is necessary to maintain the integrity of the skin by balancing water content in skin layers and to promote healing of fissures that develop upon prolonged exposure.
In the market, at present a number of formulations are available for cracked heels. The composition in all the preparations are different and some of them contain synthetic drugs like Salicylic acid as one of the ingredients. All the preparations are required to be used continuously for better performance of healing of the cracks developed on heels. There are some preparations, which are used for skin rashes and fungal infections between fingers and toes. Following are the preparations available width their ingredients. xe2x80x9cVaseline Heal Guardxe2x80x9d of Ponds India ltd. contains the active ingredients: Salicylic Acid IP-1.5 w/w, Lactic Acid-8.0 w/w, Triclosan-0.1 w/w and Cream base-QS. xe2x80x9cKrackxe2x80x9d of Paras Pharmaceuticals, Kalol contains: Dodishak and Sarjaras-ab35.4%, Raktapuraka-ab3.6%, Base to make 100%. xe2x80x9cLichensaxe2x80x9d by Dollar Co.P. Ltd. Chennai, contains: Clotrimazole-0.50%w/w, Menthol-1.0%w/w, Ichthammol IP66-0.20%w/w, Boric acid-1.0%w/w, Zinc oxide-5.0%w/w and Lanolin base to xe2x88x92100%w/w., which is also claimed as stainfree. xe2x80x9cLink ointment xe2x80x9cby Link, Hyderabad contains: Madhuchist-19.5%, Erandi Thail-58.5%, Karpoor-2.5% and Base-19.5%.
Accordingly, studies were undertaken to develop cream formulations containing herbal drugs and synthetic ingredients for topical application over the affected areas which will help healing of cracks on heels and also minor burn wounds and cuts on the skin. These formulations have proven usefulness in removal of pigmentation on surface of the skin and reducing the allergic reactions and can also be used in cosmetic therapy.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a herbal formulation useful for therapeutic and cosmetic applications such as cracked heels, dry skin disorder, skin allergies, depigmentation and anti fungal activity, which obviates the drawbacks of the present formulations available in the market.
Another object of the present invention is to prepare a herbal cream using the formulations of the present invention.